Czytaj i płacz
Czytaj i płacz — szesnasty odcinek drugiego sezonu i czterdziesty drugi odcinek ogółem. W tym odcinku Rainbow Dash w trakcie swoich podniebnych akrobacji ulega wypadkowi. Trafia do szpitala i tam dowiaduje się, jaką przyjemnością może okazać się czytanie, sięgając po książkę o Dzielnej Do - odważnym pegazie z mnóstwem przygód. Fabuła Wstęp thumb|left|Ale Rainbow zasuwa! Odcinek rozpoczyna się pokazaniem Rarity i Pinkie Pie, które śledzą lot Rainbow Dash. Podchodzi do nich Twilight Sparkle i pyta je, na co się patrzą. Pinkie odpowiada i razem z Rarity zachwala lotnicze zdolności tęczowej przyjaciółki. Nagle, widząc reakcję przyjaciółek, można wywnioskować, że Rainbow straciła kontrolę nad lotem. Jak na potwierdzenie po chwili rozlega się odgłos zderzenia pegaza z ziemią. Pierwsze chwile w szpitalu thumb|right|Przyjaciółki w szpitalu Po wypadku w czasie wykonywania akrobacji w powietrzu, Rainbow Dash trafia do szpitala. Przyjaciółki zaniepokojone przyglądają się jej, gdy ta się przebudza. Gdy pegaz dochodzi do siebie, zauważa złamane skrzydło, po czym wydaje głośny jęk. Dr. Stable przegląda zdjęcie rentgenowskie skrzydła Rainbow i mówi, że nic jej nie będzie. Pegaz jest strasznie zdenerwowana, że musi tu siedzieć, bo uważa, że traci przez to mnóstwo czasu. Lekarz oświadcza, że musi tu zostać kilka dni. Niestety Rainbow jest przerażona tą informacją: Pinkie rozumie to trochę inaczej. Jest pewna, że Rainbow ma teraz moc pająka, ale lekarz zaprzecza temu. Znów oświadcza, że pegaz musi zostać tu klika dni. Dash zaczyna dramatyzować, że to może potrwać kilka dni, miesięcy, a może i lat. Przyjaciółki zaczynają ją pocieszać. Niestety niebieska pacjentka dalej jest zrozpaczona. Nagle Twilight wpada na pomysł, by dać Rainbow książkę pod tytułem „Dzielna Do i poszukiwania wielkiego szafiru” w celu zabicia czasu. Jednorożec opowiada o książce i jest pewna, że spodoba się jej przyjaciółce. Rainbow Dash jest jednak oburzona, gdyż uważa, że czytanie jest dla "jajogłowych", a ona woli sport. Reszta klaczy nie podziela tego poglądu. Ich zdaniem czytanie jest dla każdego. Jednak przychodzi czas na pożegnanie, gdy pielęgniarka każe przyjaciółkom wychodzić, by błękitna klacz mogła odpocząć. Zaprasza je na jutro. Twilight na pożegnanie mówi Rainbow, że Dzielna Do jest taka jak ona i na pewno się jej spodoba, po czym wychodzi. Początek czytania thumb|left|Znudzona Rainbow Dash Czas powoli mija, a Rainbow Dash dosłownie "umiera" z nudów. By znaleźć sobie jakiekolwiek zajęcie, obija piłkę o ścianę, wygłupia się ze szklanką, zamiast się normalnie napić, włącza i wyłącza lampkę nocną, i próbuje zabawić kolegę leżącego w sąsiednim łóżku, opowiadając kawały. Jednak ogier jest cały zabandażowany i nie może się zaśmiać ani odpowiedzieć. Klacz ma już naprawdę dość, a zauważa, że minęła dopiero godzina. Nagle zauważa książkę leżącą na szafce. Próbuje oprzeć się pokusie czytania. Jednak po krótkiej chwili z niechęcią otwiera książkę i czyta pierwsze zdania. W dżungli thumb|right|Dzielna Do pokonuje przepaść Pierwsze przeczytane przez Dash słowa dotyczą opisu odczuć Dzielnej Do podczas przedzierania się przez dżunglę. Bohaterka ma chore skrzydło, zupełnie tak jak Rainbow co jeszcze bardziej wciąga ją czytania. Niebieski pegaz przenosi się krainę, którą opisuje powieść. Dżungla jest parna, pełna komarów i skrzeczących ar. Za Dzielną Do podążały drapieżniki. Poszukiwaczka przygód zostaje otoczona przez dzikie koty, ale udaje jej się przeskoczyć nad małym, białym kotkiem. Ucieka co sił w kopytach, gdy ni stąd, ni zowąd, pojawia się przed nią wielka przepaść. Poprzez nadwyrężone skrzydło nie może nad nią przelecieć, więc łapie zwisającą nieopodal lianę i dzięki niej pokonuje przeszkodę. Po wylądowaniu po drugiej stronie i zostawieniu wielkich kotów za sobą, Do odwraca się i widzi świątynię, której szukała od sześćdziesięciu dni i nocy. Rainbow Dash odrywa się od lektury i przyznaje: W świątyni thumb|left|Dzielna Do pokonuje pułapkę Dzielna Do wchodzi do świątyni. Wejście jest skąpo oświetlone i niemal można wyczuć niebezpieczeństwo. Do idzie powoli, aż nagle nadeptuje na płytkę, która lekko zapada się pod jej kopytkiem. Klacz o mało co nie zostaje trafiona toporami. Jednak to nie jest koniec pułapek. Cały korytarz jest ich pełen. Pod pegazem otwiera się dziura, z której buchają płomienie, z sufitu atakują ją krokodyle oraz wielkie ostrze, ze ściany wystrzeliwują strzałki z trucizną, a z podłogi wyłaniają się ogromne kolce. Gdy Dzielna Do pokonała już wszystkie zasadzki musi jeszcze zdążyć prześliznąć się pod kamienną ścianą, która wysuwa się przy wyjściu. Udaje się jej w ostatniej chwili. Niestety komnata zaczyna się trząść i zewsząd zaczynają spadać kamienie. Po pokonaniu kolejnego korytarza pełnego pułapek, pegaz wpada do głównej sali. Światło z otworu w suficie oświetla upragnioną szafirową figurkę. Odwiedziny Twilight i Fluttershy thumb|right|Twilight i Fluttershy odwiedzają Rainbow Nagle rozlega się pukanie do drzwi i Rainbow Dash wyrywa się ze świata wyobraźni. Drzwi lekko uchylają się, a klacz w pośpiechu chowa książkę pod kołdrę. Do sali wchodzą Twilight i Fluttershy z głośnym przywitaniem. Fluttershy mówi, że przyszły, by ją rozweselić, a Twilight proponuje Rainbow jej ulubioną grę planszową. Niebieska pacjentka nie jest chętna do tej gry i stara się dokładnie ukryć powieść. Twilight zachęca przyjaciółkę, by zaczęła grę. Jednak Rainbow chce, by to jednorożec zaczęła. Ta zgadza się i daje "chmurka 3". Dash oświadcza, że trafiła w jej cumulusa. Fluttershy ustawia "niebo 5" i trafia w mewę Rainbow. Potem Twilight daje "chmurka 2" pokonując kucyka pogodowego niebieskiej klaczy. Wkrótce pegaz traci wszystkie swoje pionki i oświadcza, że przegrała, a jej przyjaciółki wygrały. Rainbow Dash zaczyna w pośpiechu chować grę, by móc w spokoju poczytać, ale Fluttershy jest zaskoczona, ponieważ Rainbow nawet nie zagrała. Twilight również nie rozumie co się dzieje z jej przyjaciółką i dodaje, że Dash jeszcze nigdy nie przegrała. Powierniczka lojalności ziewa i żegna się. Jednorożec nie wie, czemu Rainbow już się nie nudzi, bo wczoraj aż wściekała się z tego powodu. Rainbow Dash zarzeka się: i udaje zmęczenie. Fluttershy żegna się od razu, ale Twilight przygląda się podejrzliwie pegazowi. Ta zaczyna ziewać na potwierdzenie. Następnie jednorożec również wychodzi. Gdy tylko Rainbow widzi, że cienie za drzwiami zniknęły, wyciąga książkę i kontynuuje czytanie. Dalsze przygody Dzielnej Do Dzielna Do nareszcie staje u wejścia do komnaty. Wreszcie ma przed sobą swój cel, czyli szafirową figurkę, ale żeby się do niej dostać musi pokonać mozaikę pokrytą wizerunkami zwierząt. Spogląda na ścianę i widzi otwory na trujące strzałki. Postanawia kopnąć leżący obok kamień na próbę. Kamyk wpada na jedną z płytek i aktywuje pułapkę. Poszukiwaczka przygód zaczyna się zastanawiać, jak pokonać tę przeszkodę: Stawia więc ostrożnie kopytko na polu ze szczurem. Gdy nic się nie dzieje, oddycha ulgą i zaczyna przeskakiwać po płytkach z gryzoniami. W końcu dociera do piedestału, na którym stoi figurka. Jest pod tak wielkim wrażeniem, że aż zdejmuje swój kapelusz. Klacz myśli jak zdjąć statuetkę z podwyższenia i sprawdza czy nie jest zabezpieczona. Po namyśle zwyczajnie bierze ją i chowa do kapelusza. thumb|left|Poszukiwaczka przygód w końcu zdobywa swój cel Okazuje się to błędem. Z piedestału zaczyna wysuwać się zabezpieczenie. Gdy opada, cała świątynia zaczyna się zawalać. Przestraszona Do chce wrócić tą samą drogą, którą przyszła, jednak plansza ze zwierzętami zmienia się w lawę. Zaczyna ona zalewać całą komnatę. Klacz wskakuje na podwyższenie, na którym przed chwilą stała figurka. Nagle w wyniku wstrząsów przewracają się ozdobne posągi stojące przy ścianach. Lawa już prawie dotyka kopyt Dzielnej Do. Wtem dostrzega ona otwór w suficie. Nie może do niego podlecieć, ale wbiega tam po przewróconych posągach. Niestety, gdy dociera na sam szczyt gruzowiska, wciąż jest za daleko od upragnionego wyjścia. Nie mając wyboru, skacze ku niemu i chwyta go zębami. Gdy zaczyna się wspinać, pomaga jej w tym para i lawa, która bucha z otworu. Dzielna Do zostaje wyrzucona wysoko w powietrze, po czym boleśnie ląduje na ziemi i traci figurkę. Nagle staje przed nią jej odwieczny wróg: Ahuizotl, który, co dziwne, przemawia głosem Pinkie Pie, witając się z nią. Odwiedziny Applejack, Rarity i Pinkie Pie thumb|right|Zniesmaczone kucyki. Rainbow Dash znów zostaje oderwana od czytania, bo drzwi otwiera szeroko uśmiechnięta Pinkie Pie, a za nią wchodzą też Applejack i Rarity. Pegaz szybko chowa powieść. Rarity pyta Rainbow, jak się czuje, a Applejack mówi, że mogłaby otworzyć okno, bo bardzo się poci. Oczywiście ta reakcja była spowodowana tym, żeby przyjaciółki nie odkryły jej czytelniczego sekretu. Gdy Rainbow chce wyprosić gości, do sali wchodzi pielęgniarka Nurse Snowheart z obiadem dla Dash. Pegaz prędko łapie tacę z jedzeniem i mówi, że jest bardzo głodna. Przyjaciółki zachęcają ją do posiłku i proszą, by się nimi nie przejmowała. Rainbow nie podoba się, że tak się w nią wpatrują, więc zaczyna jeść bardzo niechlujnie. Widząc jej nieestetyczne zachowanie, przyjaciółki postanawiają wyjść i zajrzeć do niej jutro. Pegazowi właśnie o to chodzi. Po wyjściu gości wypluwa jedzenie i znów zabiera się za czytanie. Dzielna Do i Ahuizotl thumb|left|Dzielna Do w opałach. Ahuizotl stoi przed Dzielną Do, pewien swego zwycięstwa, gdyż zabiera klaczy szafirową figurkę. Zapowiada, że spotka ją los straszliwy. Bohaterka próbuje podczołgać się do swego wroga, lecz jest bardzo obolała i wyczerpana po upadku z wysokości. Czarny charakter gwiżdże w koci gwizdek, przywołując wielkie koty i jednego małego kotka. Ahuizotl zaczyna się mrocznie śmiać. Rainbow Dash na chwilę odrywa się od książki, by zastanowić się, kim jest nowa postać. Następnie znów wczytuje się w tekst. Dzielna Do zostaje uwięziona w jakiejś komnacie i przywiązana do stołu. Krzyczy do Ahuizotla, że nie ujdzie mu to sucho, lecz on nie przejmuje się tym. Następnie pociąga za dźwignię, uruchamiając pułapkę, po czym wychodzi. Nagle ze ścian wysuwają się wielkie kolce i zaczynają zbliżać się do siebie, by zmiażdżyć podróżniczkę. Dzielna Do zaczyna szarpać się z więzami, ale to nic nie daje. Niespodziewanie po kolcach zaczynają chodzić pająki, a z ozdobnej tarczy nad wyjściem wypełzają węże. Na domiar złego całe pomieszczenie pokrywa się piaskiem. Nagle Rainbow Dash słyszy wołanie lekarza. Wyjście ze szpitala thumb|right|Ja chcę jeszcze czytać! Rainbow przestaje czytać i wyplątuje się spod kołdry. Chce powitać lekarza mówiąc „Dobry wieczór”, ale ten poprawia ją, ponieważ jest już rano. Doktor Stable jest zdziwiony i pyta czy klacz nie spała, widząc latarenkę ze świetlikami. Ta oczywiście zaprzecza. Lekarz oznajmia pegazowi, że już pora opuścić szpital. Rainbow, słysząc to, panikuje, bo nie chce jeszcze wychodzić, tylko dokończyć czytanie powieści. Pielęgniarki siłą wsadzają ją na wózek. Pegaz wciąż próbuje zostać, mówiąc, że źle się czuje. Stable po prostu mówi jej, co ma robić, by wyzdrowieć i ostrzega, by nie latała przez tydzień. Rainbow jest wywożona z sali, a pielęgniarka macha jej na pożegnanie. Gdy już drzwi szpitala się zamykają, a Dash jest na zewnątrz, woła do siebie zrozpaczona: Symulowanie thumb|left|Dr. Stable ogląda "chore" skrzydło Rainbow. Rainbow Dash chodzi zdenerwowana przed szpitalem i rozmyśla co dalej działo się w książce. Czy Ahuizotl ucieknie z figurką? Co będzie z Dzielną Do? Nagle przypomina sobie, że Twilight ma tę powieść w swojej bibliotece. Rainbow chce poprosić przyjaciółkę o książkę, ale przecież wyzywała ją od jajogłowych i wstyd byłoby do niej pójść. Klacz od tych wszystkich zmartwień aż źle się poczuła i właśnie to podsuwa jej pewien pomysł. Rainbow wchodzi przez drzwi szpitala, jęcząc i trzymając się za głowę. Gdy siada na ławce, podchodzi do niej Doktor Stable i pyta czy coś się stało. Klacz zaczyna udawać, że boli ją lewe skrzydło, by znów dostać się na salę i czytać. Zapomina jednak, że to prawe skrzydło miała chore. Lekarz również to zauważa. Pegaz próbuje wybrnąć z sytuacji i mówi, że to zdrowe skrzydło też ją boli. Doktor wystawia diagnozę: Rainbow Dash znów zostaje wyproszona ze szpitala. Tłumaczy się, że nie jest leniem. Stable wyjaśnia jej, że jest zdrowa i gdy trochę poczeka, wróci do formy. Po tych słowach odchodzi, a pielęgniarki żegnają się z Rainbow. Klacz nadal bardzo chce się dowiedzieć, jak potoczyła się historia Dzielnej Do i wręcz nie zaśnie, byleby tylko o tym przeczytać. Wpada jej do głowy pomysł na wydobycie książki ze szpitala. Wielki napad thumb|right|Dash z kradzioną książką. Noc już zapadła, światła w szpitalu gasną, a Rainbow Dash w czarnym stroju wyskakuje z krzaków. Zaczyna się skradać ku drzwiom, gdy te otwierają się i wychodzi z nich ochroniarz na nocny obchód. Na szczęście klacz zdążyła się schować i przez otwarte okno wchodzi na szpitalny korytarz. Przemyka się pomiędzy wazonami i zauważa upragniony pokój numer 12. Wchodzi do niego i znajduje swoje dawne łóżko. Jednak leży w nim już inny pacjent. Gdy Rainbow schyla się pod łóżko, znajduje tam książkę. Od razu zaczyna ją czytać. Dzielna Do nie może wydostać się z więzów. Nagle jeden z pająków zaczyna krzyczeć, że jakiś złodziej próbuje ukraść mu kapcie. Okazuje się, że to był ten pacjent, którego Rainbow wystraszyła. Słysząc to, klacz od razu wychodzi spod łóżka, tłumacząc, że nie chce ukraść mu kapci, tylko książkę. To jednak nie przekonuje ogiera, który rzuca w pegaza lampką. Pogoń thumb|left|Rainbow przyłapana. Klacz od razu wyskakuje na korytarz, ale tam już czekają na nią pielęgniarki i Dr. Stable, którzy usłyszeli krzyk pacjenta. Otaczają oni Rainbow niczym Dzielną Do dzikie koty. Również Dash przeskakuje nad małą klaczką-pielęgniarką tak jak Do nad małym kotkiem. Rainbow chce jak najszybciej opuścić budynek, więc wzbija się do lotu. Niestety jej skrzydło odmawia posłuszeństwa i dziwnie się wygina. Pegaz wpada na regał z książkami i traci swój ukradziony egzemplarz. Nie było jednak czasu na szukanie, więc Rainbow rzuca się do ucieczki. Wybiega ze szpitala i galopuje przed siebie, a za nią podąża personel szpitala. Pościg jest tak głośny, że budzi połowę Ponyville. Pinkie Pie uznaje pogoń za imprezę i jest niezadowolona, że nic o niej nie wiedziała. Nagle drogę Rainbow przecina rów, przez który przepływa rzeka. Pegaz przypomina sobie, co zrobiła Dzielna Do w tej sytuacji i robi to samo, a mianowicie używa liany do pokonania rowu. Ścigający nie odpuszczają i pokonują przeszkodę przez mostek. Gonitwa dociera do butiku Rarity, budząc ją. Jednorożec krzyczy, że sen jest ważny dla urody. Gdy Rainbow Dash dobiega do biblioteki, wychodzi z niej zaspana Twilight. W końcu personel szpitala dogania pegaza, a Dr. Stable pyta ją czemu kradnie kapcie. Uwagę odwraca Screwy, która okazuje się być szczekającą uciekinierką ze szpitala. Ochroniarz zaraz rusza w pogoń za szalonym kucykiem. Wyjaśnienia thumb|right|Wyjaśnienia Rainbow. Wkrótce przed bibliotekę schodzą się wszystkie przyjaciółki Rainbow Dash obudzone nocną gonitwą. Applejack pyta co to za hałasy, a Pinkie odpowiada, że to był prawdziwy pościg z psami, chociaż tak naprawdę nie było żadnych psów, tylko jeden szalony, szczekający kucyk. Twilight pyta Rainbow co się dzieje. Niebieski pegaz przyznaje z trudem, że jest jajogłowa. Rarity nie rozumie, o co jej chodzi. Dash kontynuuje, tłumacząc, że chciała wkraść się do szpitala, żeby dokończyć ostatni rozdział. Twilight od razu rozumie miłość, jaką Rainbow obdarzyła książkę, ale przyznaje, że nie wiedziała, iż jest tak dobra, by skłonić pegaza do jej kradzieży. Dash zaczyna zachwalać powieść: Potem dodaje, że musiała ją odłożyć, ponieważ została odesłana do domu. Lawendowy jednorożec cieszy się, że tylko o to chodziło. Applejack dopowiada, że Rainbow nie musiała od razu ganiać się z psami po nocy z powodu książki. Morał z odcinka thumb|left|Dash wypożycza książkę. Akcja przenosi się na następny dzień do biblioteki. Twilight mówi, iż ma całą kolekcję o Dzielnej Do i może pożyczyć ją Rainbow Dash, gdy tylko ta zechce. Pegaz dziękuje jednorożcowi i przyznaje, że jest jej głupio z powodu całego zamieszania i że uznawała, iż książki są tylko dla tych mądrych. Twilight tłumaczy Dash, że bycie atletką nie wyklucza jej inteligencji. Spike chwali się, że on też taki jest, przez co klacze patrzą na niego zmieszane. Smok odchodzi obrażony. Przyjaciółki wysnuwają morał z przeżytej przygody. Część Twilight: I Rainbow Dash: Niebieski pegaz pyta Spike'a czy zapamięta tę lekcję, na co smok przytakuje. Rainbow ucieszona prosi asystenta Twilight, by napisał za nią list do Księżniczki, bo ona musi skończyć czytać, po czym ucieka do lektury. Końcowa przygoda Dzielnej Do thumb|right|Dzielna Do ucieka z pułapki. Dzielna Do jest już prawie cała zasypana piaskiem. Nie może wyrwać się z pasów, ale strzela swoim kapeluszem, który odbija się od kolców, zakręca na ozdobnej tarczy i odbija się od ścian. Dzielna Do wstrzymuje powietrze, bo piach już dosięgnął jej ust. Na szczęście kapelusz spada na dźwignię, która wyłącza pułapkę i ratuje życie poszukiwaczce przygód. Gdy otwierają się drzwi, Do dumna z siebie uwalnia się z zagrożenia. Ahuizotl zadowolony z pokonania swojej odwiecznej rywalki głaszcze kotka i przygląda się szafirowej figurce. thumb|left|Rainbow pochłonięta swoją nową pasją. Jest pewien, że cały świat należy do niego i wznosi swój ogon, którym trzyma statuetkę. Dzielna Do wykorzystuje okazję i zabiera szafir Ahuizotlowi. Czarny charakter, widząc to, jest zaskoczony i wściekły, że znów mu się nie udało. Przeklina bohaterską klacz, która biegnie przez dżunglę z uratowaną figurką. Świat po raz kolejny został uratowany przez Dzielną Do. Rainbow Dash zauroczona odkłada książkę i bierze kolejną, która nosi tytuł: „Dzielna Do i puchar gryfów”. Dash jest zachwycona i rozpoczyna czytanie kolejnej części swojej ulubionej powieści. Cytaty :Pinkie Pie: Uuu, całkiem jak pająk! Czy po tym upadku ma teraz moc pająka? :Dr. Stable: Nieee, ani mocy pająka, ani mocy zdrowienia. Musi zostać w łóżku przez kilka dni. :Rainbow Dash: Kilka dni? A może kilka miesięcy? Albo kilka lat? :Rainbow Dash: Nie, dzięki! Ja nigdy nie czytam, ja się zajmuję sportem. Książki są dla takich jajogłowych jak ty, bez urazy, ale nie zamierzam czytać. To jest totalnie, niezaprzeczalnie obciachowe! :Rainbow Dash: Mój kucyk pogodowy! O, wcelowałaś w trzmiela. Ech, moja błyskawica. To moja ostatnia chmurka, trafiłaś! O, wy wygrałyście, koniec! :Fluttershy: Ale Rainbow Dash, ty... ty nawet nie zagrałaś. :Applejack: Uch, mogłabyś otworzyć okno. Pocisz się jak ruda mysz w upalny dzień. :Dzielna Do: Ach, nie ujdzie ci to na sucho, Ahuizotlu! :Ahuizotl: Oczywiście, że ujdzie. :Dr. Stable: Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: O, dobry wie... :Dr. Stable: Dzień dobry. :Rainbow Dash: Właśnie, cześć. :Twilight Sparkle: To, że jesteś atletką, nie znaczy, że nie jesteś bystra. :Spike: Tak, całkiem jak ja. się w ramię :Dzielna Do: Może następnym razem ci się uda! :Ahuizotl: Bądź przeklęta po wsze czasy! :Rainbow Dash: ...Świat po raz kolejny witał nowy dzień dzięki Dzielnej Do. następną książkę „Dzielna Do i Puchar Gryfów”. Ekstra! Ciekawostki * Pielęgniarka, która pchała półkę z książkami i powiedziała głównym bohaterkom, żeby wyszły od Rainbow, ma bardzo podobny kolor i styl do Screwball. Galeria en:Read It and Weep de:Rainbow Dash, die Leseratte es:Ardua Lectura it:Rainbow Dash e il Libro di Avventure ja:レインボーダッシュの秘密 ru:Читай и наслаждайся Kategoria:Odcinki 2 sezonu